


No Calm in the Storm

by SnowyK



Series: Pokemon AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, KakaZabu Week 2019, M/M, zabuza was going for quiet country life and the world won't let him have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyK/pseuds/SnowyK
Summary: Zabuza's quiet countryside life is about to get turned upside down.





	No Calm in the Storm

The rain is getting worse. Zabuza glares at it from the porch, arms crossed while he watches Haku wave their arms to encourage the Pokémon back inside from the paddock. His Charizard rumbles with amusement beside him, watching the poor kid get soaked chasing a wild Eevee. He looks back, surveying the nervous faces of Pokémon both wild and bonded alike. “Any takers?”

Haku’s Sylveon promptly curls up to take a nap. Zabuza’s Tyranitar and Dragonite exchange glances and shake their heads as one. The wild Pokémon scatter deeper into the house, clearly more interested in being dry than lending a hand. Zabuza heaves a sigh and heads out, treading through wet grass that comes to his knees. It’s no wonder Haku hasn’t managed to catch their client. “Come on, Haku! If Eevee wants to get wet it can fucking stay wet.”

A blur through the rain and then his face is full of fur. Unimpressed, he fists the wet neck and pulls the Eevee from his face.

“Really?” He raises an eyebrow at the runt. The Eevee hisses so Zabuza hisses back, enjoying the shocked reaction to his sharp teeth.

Haku runs to his side and stops, panting. “Thanks!” They grin with a cheer they usually reserve for fooling people into thinking they’re harmless.

Kid must really want this Eevee to like them.

“Come on,” Zabuza makes his sloppy way back to the house, squinting as the rain becomes storm. He can see a flash of light from the chimney that can only mean Charizard has decided to stick his tail inside it.

He’s barely had time to shove Haku into the shower before the doorbell rings.

“Who the fuck,” he grumbles, stepping over assorted limbs and tails on his way to the front door. The first thing he sees upon opening it is Haku’s Alolan Ninetails, white fur soaked to the bone. She’s clearly grumpy and shakes water off her fur and onto _him_ before strolling inside, slapping her wet tails on the floor for good measure.

Well. It’s not like he wasn’t drenched already.

There are three kids on his doorstep. One has pink hair, which already means trouble for him. Two of them are looking up at him beseechingly, the blond one hugging a Pikachu and trying to look pathetic. The black haired one just looks as angry and soggy as the Cyndaquil tucked into his jacket.

“Trainers,” he assumes.

“Tiny ones,” an adult voice says above immediate protests. Zabuza glances up and sees a white-haired man with a bandana over an eye staring at him, expressionless. “Who are also wet. Mind if we wait out the rain? I have money.”

“Bit early for a proposition,” Zabuza says, unable to help himself. The man gives a slow blink and instead of becoming shy, as many do in response to his crass humour, lets a slow smirk grace his lips.

“What?” The blond kid glances between them with a heavily confused frown. “What’s happening.”

“We don’t want to know,” the grumpy kid says.

Zabuza shakes his head and steps aside. “Sure. Don’t worry about getting the floor wet. Everyone else has ruined it already.” The kids rush past and immediately coo over the Pokémon in the room, zeroing in on whoever hasn’t already fled them.

“Didn’t see a sign,” the man says casually, leaning on the doorframe instead of entering the house. Zabuza’s eyebrow twitches. “That Ninetails found us and led us here. You guys healers?”

Shrugging noncommittally, Zabuza eyes the man as his Tyranitar saunters over to glare. “Used to be trainers but decided to settle here for now since there aren’t any Pokémon centres close-by. You comin’ inside? You’re letting the heat out.”

The man doesn’t straighten so much as transition from slouching against the door to slouching unsupported, stepping inside and shutting the door. There’s a burst of noise and they look up to see the number of Pokémon in the room has more than doubled. Haku is in the centre of it all, looking at the large battle-ready Pokémon with clear excitement.

“I’m Zabuza,” he says, amused at the chaos. The blond kid has decided to let his Gyarados out and the other two are yelling at him.

“Kakashi,” the man says, dragging a hand over his face as a wild Nidoran decides the girl’s Rapidash is a good idea. Her Lapras douses the damage before a Torterra sits on them all. “Mind if my dogs watch them?”

Zabuza takes in the sheer number of Pokémon in the room and hallways and decides he doesn’t give a fuck. “Sure. You guys are heading to the league, right? You can pay for damages.” He heads towards the bathroom as an Arcanine and Mightyena dash to subdue the arguing.

His Glaceon joins him halfway, watching him with knowing eyes. “What.” She blinks at him, glancing back to Kakashi. “Yeah, he’s hot. What of it?” Her eyes glint and suddenly she’s gone. Zabuza doesn’t think anything of it until he’s in the shower and something knocks against the door.

“Uh.” It’s Kakashi. Zabuza ducks his head under the spray and groans. “Your Glaceon dragged me here and your Tyranitar hates me.” 

He doesn’t live in a DIY respite. No, he lives in a _zoo_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably end up doing more in this universe because POKEMON


End file.
